Sight Upon Sight
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: The Thundercats ultimately found El Dara, city of gold but they soon learn that all that glitters is not gold. The only true gold found was Leopera, a beautiful seer…and Lion-O's childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the finale.**

* * *

_Two young cubs watched the sun set over the royal city of Thundera, back when it was standing great._

"_The sunset is so beautiful. Isn't it?" A young female cub asked dreamily,_ _leaning against a young male. The two were different cats, a leopard and a lion._

"_Yeah…" The male lion cub said, possessing a sad mood._

"_Is something wrong, Lion-O?" The female leopard asked. He turned away but she leaned in closer. "It's your family again, right?" Her voice was gentle with a hint of teasing, along with a black brow raised amusedly._

_He sighed and turned back to her._ _"My father scolded me and compared me to Tygra again. He treats me like __**I'm**__ the adopted son!"_

_Just when he was about to lose his temper,_ _a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder, the gentleness quickly calming him down. Only his best friend understood his burdens._

_He sighed again. "He wants Tygra to be king._ _Everyone does._ _Then what am I doing here? My mother died giving birth to me. Tygra was heir before I came along."_

"_It wasn't your fault. I never knew my parents but living on the streets makes up a hard life for me, I guess."_

"_How can I be a great king like my father?"_

"_You __**will**__. There's no one better to be than yourself, Lion-O."_

_Young Lion-O smiled at her, feeling his happiest in her presence._

"_We'll be together forever…right?" She asked him, unsure and tilting her head._

_He continued to smile. He cupped the side of her face. "We will. I promise."_

_She leaned in his head, their eyes locked in a longing gaze…_

"_There you are!"_

_The cubs jumped up in surprise._

"_Tygra!" Lion-O exclaimed._

_The tiger prince was angry and advancing close. Lion-O's friend froze because she was scared of Tygra._

"_You!" Tygra snarled at her, making her even more scared and her fear forced her to run._

"_Run, Leopera!" Lion-O shouted, his hand helplessly reaching out was all he could do…_

* * *

"Run, Leopera!" Lion-O cried out in his sleep, accidentally waking up the sleeping cats. Snarf jumped up and landed on his lap.

"Huh, what, who, where?!" Kat exclaimed, leaping up, ready for battle. His sister Kit shrieked.

"What in the blazes?" Panthro wondered out loud.

"What are you screaming for, Lion-O?" Tygra growled, irritated.

"Sorry," Lion-O apologized, touching his head. "Just a dream."

"Well, keep it to yourself." Panthro grunted and then propped down on the ground, snoring like the Feliner's engine.

Kit and Kat copied him, dropping down and fell fast asleep.

With Snarf nestled at his side, Lion-O shifted in his bedroll, about to go back to sleep when he stopped by Cheetara.

"Lion-O, who is Leopera?" The cheetah asked.

Lion-O hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure how to answer. Tenderness crossed his face as he remembered Leopera. "She was my best friend…" He then shot a glare at his brother. "Until Tygra chased her out of Thundera."

"I did not chase her out of Thundera." Tygra retorted.

"You did! And that was the last time I ever saw her!" Lion-O's sudden outburst took Tygra and Cheetara by surprise. He sat down, arms crossed over his angry face.

Tygra sighed, knowing his brother was still hurt over losing the only friend he had, all thanks to him. "He never forgave me for that."

Cheetara shifted in his arms, turning around, kissed him in an effort to comfort him over his regret. He kissed back, feeling a little uplifted. The lovers broke apart and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the ThunderCats journeyed through a jungle, following the Book of Omens in pursuit of the final stone. Unfortunately the Feliner couldn't get through the thick jungle any longer.

"We have to fan out and find a route." Lion-O announced.

Kit and Kat ran off with Snarf. The kits took to the trees, having a laugh as they swung on vines and branches. But then Kit lost her grip.

"Kit!" Kat yelled. He dived down, falling along with his sister and Snarf down, and ended up trumbling down a cliff.

The rest of the ThunderCats heard the kits' screams.

"Is there a time those kittens _aren't_ in trouble?" Panthro grumbled.

The kits fell roughly onto the ground. Snarf, rolling down in a ball, collided into Kat's back, earning an 'oomph' out of the male cat. Kit sat up and rubbed her sore back. She noticed that wherever they were, it was coated heavily with a fog.

"_Kit? Kat?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"Down here!" Kat hollered back.

"_Don't worry, we'll be right down!"_

Kat nodded and helped his sister up. "Are you okay, sis?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

_**BAM!**_

Suddenly something ran into the kits. Snarf was thrown, a figure got their limbs intertwined with Kat and something else ended up on top of Kit. A round object wrapped in a cloth rolled away from the mess.

"Ow…" Kit moaned.

"Sorry…" Someone said.

Then Kit saw that she was touching noses with a dog pup that looked like he was her age. He was a Doberman Pinscher/Rottweiler-mix with a black body with brown on his muzzle, chest, hands and feet, and the triangular floppy ears of a Rottweiler. His yellow eyes were fixed on her, while he was blushing. He had a slender yet strong built, wearing a brownish-gold suit with short sleeves and legs, golden(!) armour plates on his shoulders, abdomen and knees, a familiar long brown open glove that topped with a spiked disk on his right hand, and a brown cloak which covered them both.

Kit thought he was cute.

"What hit me?" Kat groaned.

He looked, finding a young, female lynx girl tangled with him. She had short curled-inward orange-red hair with black spots and tips. Her eyes were spring-green and framed with long white eyebrows and eyelashes. Her slim body was coated with tan-coloured fur, with red on her hands, tufts of black hair on the tips of her ears, and a distinct fluff of fur on her chest with a black bow-like marking on her collarbone. She wore a light-red vest over a sleeveless black shirt, both going over her hips, with a brown leather belt with a grey metal buckle around her waist, a red-brown knee-length skirt, black gauntlets on her arms, a necklace with an ivory claw, and long black spat-like covering on her legs.

He grinned. "Hi!"

The lynx kicked him in the face in response. She catlike hopped onto her feet and ran off, grabbing the brown cloak to forcedly pull the dog off of Kit.

"Hey!" The dog yelped. The lynx ignored him and just dragged him off, snatching the bundle as they went out the mist and into the jungle.

"Wait!" The twins hollered, chasing the lynx and dog.

Just then, the ThunderCats appeared.

"Kit, Kat?" Cheetara called.

"Snarf, where are they?" Lion-O questioned his pet.

Snarf beckoned to where the kits ran off.

Lion-O heard the distant yelling of the twins. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wait! Hold up!"

"We're not gonna hurt you!"

Kit and Kat chased after the runaways all over the jungle, running after them with speed, even when they tried to lose them, the kits still caught up.

The lynx sniffed and stopped, forcing her canine companion to stop as well.

"Got ya!" Kat lunged but the runaways dodged, leading him to smack right into the ThunderCats.

Lion-O caught him, grasping his hands on the young one's forearms. "Kat! What the-"

"Wait! Stop, please!" Kit ran passed her team, still chasing after the runaways.

"What in thunder is going on?" Tygra questioned.

"We found a cat and dog from the mist, but they keep running away from us!"

"I'll get them." Cheetara said and she flew off in hot pursuit.

"Yikes!" The dog yelped when he took a glance behind.

"What?" His feline friend snapped.

"We have a cheetah on our tails!"

"We don't have tails but I know what you mean. Cut through here!"

They took a right, dashing through trees to throw Cheetara off. But Cheetara pulled through, chasing them at high speed. The two tried to slip around a tree, but Cheetara had beaten them.

She cut in front of them, causing the two to crash into her. She grabbed the pup and kit before they could ran off.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt-"

Look out!" The pup pushed her down, narrowly missing a spear.

"Thanks. Hide." She pushed the two aside and got up, drawing her staff for battle.

Sure enough, there were cats like herself, but of different species, coming at her, wearing tribal clothes and gold jewellery. She swiped her staff, feuding off the offenders.

"Cheetara!"

Her mate swooped in, attacking with his whip.

"ThunderCats, ho!"

The lynx girl gasped from her hiding spot. She took a peep from behind the big tree root, seeing the ThunderCats fighting. But then one of the attackers threw a grenade to the ground, dark smoke coming out.

"It's knockout gas!" Panthro gasped before coming drowsy, and then dropped.

Cheetara fainted from the smoke. Tygra caught her and held her as he stumbled down to his knees and lay on his side. Kit and Kat tried coughing and covering their mouth but they fell victims to the gas. Supported by his sword, Lion-O gathered Snarf up before he fell to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O stirred, his turquoise eyes fluttering open. His face showed bewilderment when he realized he was in a boat being rowed by the cats he was fighting with earlier, rowing down a dark tunnel. He shifted, only to find his hands tied. The others were with him in the boat, tied up as well, still unconscious.

"Tygra." He kicked his brother awake.

Tygra jumped in his seat. "Ow! Lion-O! What was that for?"

"To wake you up because my hands are full."

Tygra frowned and shifted his attention to his mate. Lion-O turned his attention to the lynx girl and the pup sitting in front of him, both awake.

He smiled warmly at them. "Don't be afraid. I'm Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats."

The lynx bowed her head. "Your majesty. My name's Lex-A."

Panthro woke up with a snort. "Lex-A? As in Lex-A, Lynx-O's granddaughter?"

Lex-A nodded eagerly. She turned her head to the pup. "This is my friend, Dobby."

The pup smiled shyly. "Hi."

As soon as Kat woke up and saw Lex-A, he grinned lopsided like Tygra. "Hi there." His flirting made the ThunderCats' fur stood up. "My name's Wilykat. It means 'Wild Cat'."

The cute lynx gave him an unamused glare. "Really? Mine means 'Defender'!" She sassily bared her sharp teeth at him, making him recoil.

All stares fell on Tygra.

"What?" The tiger snapped, looking like a naughty child being scolded.

"Look what you done, Tygra. You corrupted Kat!" Lion-O teased.

The ThunderCats, Lex-A and Dobby laughed whereas Tygra grumbled.

"Quiet!" One of their capturers snapped.

The laughter stopped. At Lex-A's feet was that bundle she was holding earlier. The fabric slipped off, showing a surface of shiny gold. The golden glint caught the ThunderCats' eye, especially Kit and Kat. Lex-A noticed the ThunderCats looking at the object and pulled it behind her feet, looking nervous. Lion-O raised a brow when sunlight shone behind him, the boat ride coming to the end of the tunnel, pushing draping long vines. As the boat entered a larger body of water, the ThunderCats realized there was a city, buildings gleaming shiny like Lex-A's object…gold!

"El Dara!" Kit and Kat exclaimed, extremely overjoyed, jumping in their seats. "We found it! We finally found it!"

"Technically, it found us." Cheetara said.

"Look at all that treasure! Look, dessert!"

Lex-A and Dobby stared at the overexcited twins.

"Yeah, it's all 'ohh' and 'ahh' at first." Lex-A moaned. "Then comes the reality…"

"What?" Lion-O asked.

"Just wait and see, your highness."

Lion-O made a quizzing face, getting an uneasy feeling about El Dara.

* * *

The boat settled near a temple and the native guards took the ThunderCats inside the temple. Once inside, they were brought onto their knees before a mountain lion, looking like Panthro's age and male, wearing Aztec-like clothes.

"Can we get dessert?" Kit asked.

"And some treasure?" Kat added hopefully.

"Silence, scum!" The mountain lion snapped harshly. He glared at the ThunderCats. "You are trespassing sacred land."

"I'm sorry. We didn't know." Lion-O apologized.

"By the law of El Dara, I, high priest of El Dara sentence you all to immediate death."

"Death?" Lion-O, Cheetara and Tygra repeated.

"Death!?" Kit, Kat, Lex-A and Dobby shrieked.

"Hell no!" Panthro yelled. He stood up and knocked some guards away. He tried to get to his king, but gave out a grunt when a blow was delivered to his head, a guard responsible.

"Panthro!" Lion-O shouted. He turned to the high priest. "You don't understand, we-"

But the mountain lion won't listen. The guards came on the ThunderCats, spears at the ready…

"Stop!" Lex-A cried. "They're the ThunderCats, from Thundera itself!"

"ThunderCats?" The high priest gasped. "Is that true?"

Lion-O tried to stay calm while having a dagger pressed against his neck. "Yes."

The high priest made a gesture with his hands and the guards released the ThunderCats. Lion-O gasped for air.

Then the high priest grabbed Lex-A and Dobby by the necks, making them whimper. "At least you two will be punished for your theft."

"No!" Lion-O shouted. "She's the granddaughter of my father's general!"

"Please…" Lex-A choked out, going on a short supply of air. She even shred tears.

The high priest stared stoically at the young ones he held in his hands by the throats. Lion-O was struggling to break free to save Lex-A and Dobby.

Then the high priest dropped them down. Lex-A and Dobby gasped deeply for air. He gave Lion-O a smirk before going inside the temple, leaving him and his team outside. Lion-O was torn between angry and confused. The guards then forced him onto his feet and shoved him, pushing him away. One of the guards was fondling Cheetara's bicep too much for her comfort. She couldn't shake him off, making him tighten his grip on her. Tygra, furious, snatched his mate away and kept her close as they led away from the building.

They didn't know that they were being watched by mysterious green eyes.

* * *

Once the guards left the ThunderCats alone, the anger exploded.

"That guy is crazy!" Panthro snarled, rubbing his head after getting a whack.

"The system here is definitely corrupted." Cheetara

"Not to mention the guards." Tygra growled.

Lion-O said nothing but his emotions were clear on his face. He didn't trust the priest. His only concern was Lex-A and Dobby after the choking torture they went through. He turned to Lex-A, laying an arm around her, bending down to one knee and looking tenderly.

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

Lex-A nodded. "Y-Yeah." She winced, her throat still sore.

Dobby coughed heavily, helped by Kit patting his back. He gasped. "Whoa…Muta spares no mercy for anyone!"

"Muta?" Lion-O said.

"The high priest who tried to kill us. He only let us off because you're the ThunderCats."

"He's really mean, isn't he?" Kit asked timidly.

Lex-A's eyes threw her a pointed look, her ears angled to the side. "You have no idea."

"But El Dara is supposed to be a paradise!" Kat protested. "It's supposed to be the Jewel of the World!"

"Yeah, that what I thought…until we found out what it's _really _like."

Panthro towered over Lex-A, looking down on her. "How did the granddaughter of the general of the Thunderian army ended up in a so-called paradise?"

"When Thundera got overwhelmed by the invasion, all Grandpa could think was getting me out. He got me to the slums and told me to run." Tears threatened to fall from her spring-green eyes. "That was the last time I saw him." Lion-O gently rubbed her shoulder. "I ran into Dobby and we stuck together since."

"The natives capture anyone in the jungle and let no one leave El Dara. _Ever._" Dobby finished on a grim note. "We've been trying to leave but we keep getting caught!"

"Crazy priest, crazy city, I won't blame you to wanting to leave." Panthro said.

Lion-O stood up. "But we can't stay here. We have to find the last stone."

"The book of Omens is back in the Feliner." Cheetara said, worried.

"Back in the jungle." Tygra remarked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

Then Lex-A sniffed, her ears pointed up.

"I see you got a strong sense of smell like you grandpa." Panthro said.

"I can smell anyone a mile away! Like now!" She breathed in deeply and grinned. _"Leopera!"_

The name threw Lion-O off. "Did you say-"

But Lex-A already ran off.

"Hey, wait, Lex-A!" Dobby wailed before dashing off.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Tygra said, his voice low with disbelief.

Without warning, Lion-O sprinted after Lex-A and Dobby, finding them running into an embrace of a cat.

"I came as soon as I heard." The cat hugged each of them and gently caressed their necks with her hands. "That was very dangerous of you to run off like that. We were so worried."

Lex-A and Dobby gave her cute faces, with their eyes big and ears flopped. "We're sorry."

Though she was stern, she smiled softly and hugged them close. "Don't scare us like that ever again."

Lion-O felt like he couldn't breathe. She seemed so kind and compassionate, so gentle and caring with the kitten and puppy.

"…Leopera?" He said. The stranger went rigid. "Is it really you?"

The stranger straightened up, breaking away from Lex-A and Dobby. Then Lion-O's breath cut short.

She was a leopardess, a very beautiful one. Her body was tall, slender, statuesque figure with narrow hips and nice curves. As a leopard, her body was golden-yellow with a white muzzle, patterned with black rosettes. She had long, blackish-dark hair with a soft navy hue falling in soft waves past her broad shoulders. Her cute round face had a small smattering of rosette freckles across her cute nose, strikingly clear and bright light-blue eyes bordered with black eyelashes-like markings, thick black eyelashes and eyebrows and soft-red lips. She wore a cyan short dress that tightly hugged her body perfectly, with long slim sleeves running over her elbows and a wide neckhole exposing some of her cleavage, black leggings with yellow leopard spots on her thighs and forelegs, and black stripes of cloth wrapped around her hands and her feet, leaving her clawed toes. A long dark-red headband was wrapped around her head, under her smooth hair and knotted at the nape of the neck.

"It's me…Lion-O."

She slowly advanced towards him, taking her time in examining him. Their eyes were locked, turquoise staring into light-blue. When she got to arm's length, she carefully brought her clawed fingers down the side of his face, almost like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Lion-O…?" A pause. And then her red lips formed a big smile. "Lion-O!"

Lion-O returned the smile, grabbed her and spun her around, making her squeal out happily. He laughed in happiness, overjoyed of finally seeing her again.

Tygra was flabbergasted. "I don't believe it. It's her."

Cheetara grinned. "Who wouldn't think a miracle like this would happen?"

Lion-O set Leopera back down. The lion and leopardess held onto each other tightly in a hug, after years of separation. Wrapped up in each other's arms, Lion-O breathed in her hair and Leopera had her face buried in his shoulder. They were lost in their own world, just like when they were kittens.

Eventually, the joyous reunion ended with the couple breaking apart. They held onto each other's arms as they burst with excitement.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"_I_ can't believe it's you!"

Lion-O grinned. "You're…you're not dead!"

Leopera let out a giggling laugh. "Clearly not!"

"It's just that I haven't heard from you since you left, I don't what exactly happened to you. Then, what are you doing here?"

But Snarf interrupted by jumping in and scrambling into Leopera's arms.

"Hi, Snarf! I miss you too!" Leopera cuddled him. Snarf happily licked her face, making her laugh. Lion-O just stared at her, smiling. She twirled around, caught up in bliss when she saw the other ThunderCats and her bubble burst, bringing her back to reality. "Hello."

"…Hi." Tygra grunted after a moment of stunned silence.

Cheetara sighed at her mate and went forward, offering the new girl a hand. "I'm Cheetara. Nice to meet you."

Leopera took it in a friendly handshake. "Pleasure."

"Hi, I'm Wilykit!" Kit introduced herself, her brother at her side.

"I'm Wilykat!" Kat grinned widely. "You're pretty!"

Lex-A scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leopera smiled, finding the twins cute.

"Name's Panthro." Panthro grunted in greeting. "So you've been hiding out here?"

Leopera nodded. "More like stuck here…" Her voice went low, slightly depressed. She nuzzled Snarf closer, burying her face in him.

In a second, Lion-O went to her side, asking her questions. "What happened to you? How did you get here?"

Leopera sighed. Her eyes opened up to him, her long eyelashes batting. She shot Tygra a brief glare before she started talking. "Tygra got me so scared out of my skin, I kept running. I didn't stop running until-" But she stopped. She twisted her head around, her eyes dangerously flashing, canine teeth bared.

Lex-A and Dobby jumped into defensive stances. Confused by the three's sudden mood swing, Lion-O looked and realized what the problem was.

The cruel guards from before were coming toward them, acting more arrogant and obnoxious than Tygra. They pushed and shoved innocent villagers.

One of them pushed Lion-O off from Leopera, giving the pretty leopard a not-so-friendly grin. "Leopera…Muta wants a word with you."

Leopera glared fiercely at him. "I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure you don't want an escort? I'll be more than happy to…"

That made her scrunched her nose. "I know where he lives."

"You better get ready for the party tonight." He fondled her shoulder, to which she immediately shrugged off. "I can't wait to see you dance…"

Leopera looked away, creeped out. Lex-A and Dobby pretended to gag behind her. A growl rumbled in Lion-O's throat. The guard gave her another creepy grin and then walked off with his buddies.

The ThunderCats were disgusted by what they saw so far about El Dara.

"The death threats aren't the worse thing in El Dara."

"Each second passed as we see this isn't a paradise." Cheetara stated.

"It stink we can't fight back or else get _punished_!" Lex-A complained.

Lion-O turned his attention to Leopera. She was still holding Snarf.

He attempted to change the subject. "You're a dancer now, huh?"

He remembered how he first met her dancing on the street, trying to make money. He gave her his one and only coin. He remembered the spark once their eyes met and that one meeting led to a short yet strong friendship.

Leopera turned to him, her fierceness fading away to sometjing more soft and shy.

"I guess…"

But Tygra decided to interrupt. "You're a dancer? I remembered you as a shy kitten."

"Obviously, I'm not shy or a kitten anymore. I'm not scared of you anymore, Tygra. I realized there are scarier things than a bad-tempered tiger."

The ThunderCats laughed for the second time for that day and Tygra grumbled for the second time, annoyed. Leopera innocently smiled and her body was arched, but there was a playful glint dancing in her eyes.

She smiled upon Lex-A and Dobby. "Lex-A, Dobby, how about you two take the ThunderCats out for gold and dessert?"

"_Gold? Dessert?"_ The wilykittens piped, immediately bursting with excitement, becoming so hyped up without candyfruit. _"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"_

Panthro growled in extreme irritation. "Alright, alright, we're going!"

Cheetara laughed at their antics, hand in hand with Tygra. Lion-O _still_ had his gaze on Leopera, who was giving him Snarf. But their hands touched and they felt like they had been electrocuted. Their eyes snapped up, locking on a hold with each other. Their breathing stopped for a second.

It ended by Leopera retreating her hands, fiddling with her nails while her eyes hid an unexplained emotion.

"Well, then…Bye." She bid him one last smile and then walked off, taking a path where the sunlight dawned on her fully, making her look more glorious…

Lion-O sighed heavily as he watched her go, noticing how grown up she was now, seemingly not the insecure and bashful she-cat he once knew…

"Come on, lover-boy!" Tygra grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along.

"Tygra!" Lion-O shook him off. He then noticed that Tygra was giving him a look of a cross between a knowing smirk and an irritated frown. Cheetara and Panthro were sharing knowing grins. "What?" No reply, just the expression got wider. "Never mind." Lion-O walked ahead, reaching up to Lex-A and Dobby. "Lex-A, those guards back here…do they always harass Leopera like that?"

Lex-A nodded. "Yep. She's the prettiest girl in El Dara, but some cats told her the wrong way."

"It's kinda gross when they do. Besides, she never gives them the time of day so I would never do that to a female." Dobby said.

"You better."

Lion-O took a glance behind him. Thoughts of Leopera took over his mind. He thought of nothing but her.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell. El Dara engaged in a lively party, despite its darker interior. There were piles and piles of gold everywhere! The villagers treated it like dust or could pick something they like for free. The food was in never-ending amounts, enough to feel a city of elephants.

The ThunderCats managed to see some goodness in the twisted paradise. Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara searched through the piles of gold in interest, Panthro drank the finest wine he ever tasted and the young ones sat on top of a roof, overlooking the entire city lit up in party lights.

Kit and Dobby sat closely together, hands touching side-by-side and smiling at each other. Kat found it hard to impress Lex-A since she's a sassy, outspoken and feisty tomboy.

Lion-O couldn't stop talking about Leopera. He drove Tygra up walls with recalling childhood memories, involving embarrassing moments for Tygra.

Cheetara giggled at one particular memory. "So…Tygra lost to Leopera in a spar?"

Lion-O nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Leopera knew his every move. She was amazing…" He spaced off without realizing it.

Cheetara snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Are you _certain_ she's just your best friend?" She teased. She succeeded in making him blushed and flustered.

"S…She…she's the only friend I had growing up! We were both misunderstood and we kinda bonded over that." Lion-O picked up a simple gold necklace, one of a thin chain and a small yellow sun pendant. He eyed it with interest. Out of the more extravagant jewellery, he found that one when it blended in with its simplicity.

Snarf mewed, placed on Lion-O's shoulder. He always liked her and gave Lion-O no trouble for their forbidden friendship.

Panthro stopping drinking to join in the reminiscing. "I only saw her when she and Lion-O ran through the city. Tygra was yelling after them to stop!" He turned to the tiger prince. "Didn't you get stuck in a barrel once?"

Cheetara giggled at that.

"Yes." Tygra growled out, grinding his teeth.

Lion-O went on babbling. "Remember how Leopera and I snuck into the palace without the guards knowing?"

Finally, Tygra snapped. "And remember how you two kept slipping under my nose? _Yes!_"

Lion-O stared at his brother, surprised by the sudden outburst. "What's your problem, Tygra?"

Tygra couldn't contain his anger any longer. "You want to know? My problem is that streetcat!"

"Tygra!" Cheetara gasped.

"She was my best friend." Lion-O growled out.

"She was a bad influence! Father told you to stay away from her but you didn't listen, so I had to take it out on that so-called seer!"

"You and father are wrong about her! She is a real seer!"

"On come on! Everybody knew she was crazy! Those visions of hers are nonsense."

"We were cubs! She had no one. I had no one."

"You have me, your brother."

"Oh please! You have everything! The people of Thundera wanted you as king, father wanted you as his real son, Cheetara wanted you. You couldn't stand that I have finally something of my own, someone who can make me happy so you drove her away and let me to be miserable throughout my entire childhood!"

"Enough!" Cheetara brought her staff down in between the arguing brothers, separating them. Lion-O gave Tygra one last glare and then stalked off.

Tygra groaned and put an arm around Cheetara, but she shook it off.

She glared at him. "How could you separate best friends like that, knowing Lion-O was lonely?"

Tygra was caught off-guard. "It's just…it's that…she's a streetcat and he's a prince!"

"Like me and you? Tygra, I can't believe how prejudice you are. I can't believe how prejudice our kind was. Leopera seems like a generous and kind girl. If she's really a seer, she could've joined the clerics and I would love to have a sister to bond with."

"Father forbidden it and Lion-O still went against it. When he snuck her into the palace…that was the last straw. She had to go."

Cheetara lashed a yell of frustration. "You and Claudus are despicable!"

"Why are you so protective and supportive of Lion-O? _I'm_ your husband!"

"Because somebody has to since his family couldn't care less and his only friend was driven away!"

Cheetara turned away from Tygra, her long blonde hair whipping around and slapping him in the face.

"Cheetara! That was before I met you!" Tygra called after her, but she refused to listen. Tygra groaned, pawing his face. "Whiskers."

He ran after her, trying to talk to her. No luck. So he decided to use another approach.

_CRACK!_

"Tygra!" Cheetara shrieked, finding herself wrapped up in his whip.

He reeled her in, reaching out and keeping a hold on her. She still refused to look or listen. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her around. She hissed in his face, struggling as he put his arms on her, putting something around her neck. When he pulled back, she looked at her collarbone, finding a beautiful golden necklace with a diamond-encrusted flower pendant that looked just like a Day Astrid.

Although it was very beautiful, she couldn't let Tygra win this argument. "I won't be bought, Tygra."

"Just listen!" He grabbed her shoulders, actually genuine about regretting his faults. "Look…I'm sorry. I'll make it up to them. I promise."

Cheetara narrowed her eyes. "You better." Then she smirked. "Or else I have to rethink my decision in making you my mate."

Tygra growled, but with amusement. "Not happening. _Ever._"

He swooped in and stole a kiss. She sighed and kissed back, the whip loosing on her so she can put her arms around him.

* * *

Lion-O stormed off, away from his unreasonable brother. The young lion was furious at how his brother thought of Leopera.

"Stupid class boundaries…stupid rules…stupid tiger for a brother…" He muttered angrily to himself.

"Lord Lion-O?"

He stopped his fast walking and turned. A she-cat was smiling brightly at him while approaching him, possessing a tail which she swung side to side.

She was an ocelot with short pale-cream fur, a pattern of dark-auburn spots and grey curvy stripes, white spots on the back of her short ears, grey stripes both on sides of her head and faded white fur on her collar and neck, and her tail was cream, almost covered with grey stripes. Her face was oval-shaped with large golden-brown eyes and she had tawny hair with brown streaks pulled back in a bun. Her figure was quite lithe and petite. She simply wore a beige-yellow dress made out of silk with a halterneck, a dripped hem and a gold-yellow baroque pattern, a gold necklace with a round golden amulet, gold triangular earrings, and gold anklets and bangles.

She waved to the four young ones, mostly to the lynx and dog. "Hi kids!"

"Hi, Ocelota!" Lex-A and Dobby hollered, waving back.

"They know you?" Lion-O questioned.

"I take care of them. I also took care of Leopera when she was a kitten. And still do today." She glanced to a certain large panther, heavily drinking rich red wine from a barrel. "I think your friend is going overboard on the wine."

"Panthro!" Lion-O shouted.

Panthro choked on the wine and accidentally dropped the barrel, breaking it and got drenched, the wine straining his clothes and fur.

Lion-O winced. "Whoops."

Ocelota giggled. "A general drinking on the job…Is he always this professional?"

"Hey, lady, I have you know I take my duties as a general seriously!"

"And a party animal is another duty you take seriously?"

"Disrespectable female…" Panthro grumbled, feeling a hangover coming on.

"Dishonourable male!" Ocelota fiercely snapped back, surprising Panthro and Lion-O before she switched back to being sweet and friendly, smiling at Lion-O. "I've been looking for you. It would be hard not to find you. Leopera won't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Lion-O's eyes lit up, his ears perked up. He couldn't contain his excitement. He looked around. "Where is she?"

Snarf sat up on Lion-O shoulder and climbed onto his head, looking for her too.

Ocelota giggled at the eager males. "She's should be out now."

Music started playing and El Dara's citizens crowded around at a stage. Tygra and Cheetara broke apart, curious about the sudden excitement. A red smoke bomb went off on stage and a figure emerged. It was Leopera, posing in a very suggestive way, ready to dance. Lion-O felt like a wave on washed over him once when he saw her.

Leopera was wearing a dress of red silk that clung to her body like a second skin, especially her hips and chest, highlighting her curves. The skimpy dress was _very _lowcut on her chest area and short pink sleeves were attached, and a pink transparent sash with gold-trimmed stars and moons was wrapped around her waist. The long skirt of the dress had a pink chiffon underskirt underneath, but it didn't stop from showing her long legs off. Her dark hair was wavier, making her look more alluring and brought out her strikingly-clear eyes and red lips. She had gold jewellery decorated on her, such as one golden hoop earring in her left ear, two pairs of cuffs on her wrists, matching anklets, and a tiara with a ruby on the front around her head.

The crowd cheered for her as she begun to dance seductively, moving her body flirtatiously. She twisted and turned, slid and swung, dipped and bent, kicked and hit, shook and moved on stage, dancing wonderfully. She danced about in an elaborate dance, combined with elegance, liveliness, and acrobatics. With each step of her feet and each kick of her legs, her dress jumped about, the ruffles creating beautiful patterns seeming like fire flames. She demonstrated her acrobatics by performing a cartwheel and a split.

"Wow…" Cheetara said, impressed.

"My thoughts exactly." Tygra remarked, knowing this was going to affect Lion-O and Leopera's relationship greatly.

"Whoa!" Kat and Kit gasped.

Lex-A and Dobby whooped for Leopera, even Dobby blew an innocently friendly wolf-whistle. Leopera, with her hair thrown back, looked up and winked at him, making him blush.

Seated on a throne near the stage, Muta watched Leopera dangerously in lust. He watched her every move, every fold of her dress and ripple of her body.

The crowd adored her and praised her, but the guards were vocal about their perverted minds.

"Hey, honey!" One of them called. Leopera glanced over her shoulder, displeasure ceased on her once happy face. "How about seeing _me_ later?"

Leopera grunted, showing her canines. However, she swanned over, only to slap him and then took his spear from him, running to the centre-front, stabbing the end of the spear into the ground and spun around on it, her legs tangled up. She marked the end of her dance with a flick of her head and a nod of her head. The crowd applauded. The guards gave catcalls and wolf-whistles. However, Lion-O, while staring at her with his full attention, was different.

"Close that mouth, milord, you're drooling." Ocelota teased him.

Lion-O did so. At seeing his childhood friend dancing sexily and looking so made him feel different things and realised something. They weren't cubs anymore. They were grown up cats with hormones, developed feelings and new outlooks on life. They changed… He could tell she was uncomfortable with the attention the _not-so-honourable_ guards gave her.

Ocelota called for her, waving her arm. "Leopera! Over here!"

The leopardess smiled upon seeing the ocelot with a certain lion and was about to come over, lifting her skirt, when a male hyena politely stopped her.

She faced him and smiled kindly. "Hi."

Lion-O glowered jealously when the hyena gave her a flower and complimented her dancing. She sniffed the blossom and thanked him with a smile. But the guards interfered, shovelling the hyena over.

"Leave him alone!" Leopera roared, pushing the guards back and then spun around to the fallen hyena, her dress swishing about. Kneeling down, untying her sash from her waist, she used her sash to wipe the dirt off the hyena's face. Her fierceness switched to gentleness. "Don't be afraid. It's ok. It's ok…"

Lion-O stared at her in admiration, gracing a soft smile.

"He's only a mutt, Leopera. You don't need to be so nice to him."

"I want to!" She swiftly moved to avoid the guard's hands out to grab her. "Let go of me!"

The hands grabbed her and pulled her up. She trashed in his clutches, fighting to get free.

"Leopera!" Ocelota, Lex-A and Dobby cried.

But Leopera's dancing skills came in good use in fighting. She high-kicked her capturer in the face, dipped to evade anymore grabbing, then brought her legs under them, tripping them, and then went off running, with guards in tow.

"Now that's the Leopera I remember!" Tygra remarked, grinning for the first time.

"Too late for join in the reminiscing, Tygra!" Lion-O drew his sword and took off after her, determined to help. Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro and Ocelota followed him.

"Come on!" Dobby said urgently, standing up and helped Kit up.

Kat offered a hand to Lex-A, but Lex-A helped herself. This caused the young male cat to frown. Then the kits and pup ran along the rooftops, watching the chase from high above.

* * *

Leopera ran as fast as she could. She agilely evaded obstacles in her way, knocking barrels over to collide into the guards behind her. She jumped, taking the lunge and climbed up a wall. On top, she bent under flying spears and draggers. She twirled around just as Cheetara appeared on the roof with her in a golden flash.

"Cheetara?" Leopera said and noticed her beautiful flower necklace. "Nice necklace."

Cheetara smiled, touching her new necklace. "Tygra gave it to me."

Leopera scoffed in disbelief, folding her arms. But she realized her mistake. "No offense. It's just that I have a bad history with him."

Cheetara nodded. "I understand. Tygra can rub others the wrong way."

"Leopera!" Lex-A and Dobby leaped over from the other roof and ran over to the leopardess, hugging her and she hugged back.

But then Leopera grabbed Lex-A and Dobby and ducked down with them, narrowly missing a darting dagger.

"We have to go. Now!" She said urgently, already pushing Lex-A and Dobby.

She gently pushed them more, making them jump over the edge, landing fine and unharmed and ran to Ocelota. Kit and Kat followed suit, dropping down and caught by Panthro. Cheetara dropped down next, landed into Tygra's open arms.

Leopera copied and got caught by Lion-O. Her arms looped around his neck to hold herself up and ended up locking eyes with Lion-O. She blushed shy pink whereas Lion-O did the same, while secretly loved holding her. A cough from Panthro snapped them out of their trance. Realizing their position, they both blushed red.

"Uh…Sorry." Lion-O apologized and set her down.

"It's okay. Thank you." Leopera thanked, her arms slipping away slowly from his body, her hands sliding off, making Lion-O's face burn hot.

After a minute, the ThunderCats went off running from threatening sounds coming behind. Eventually, they were caught and they fought back. The young ones climbed up to the rooftops for safety, but they used the overlooking height to their advantages, by throwing stuff with slings.

"Bull's eye!" Kat cheered after he hit one right in the eye.

"Get over yourself, hotshot." Lex-A told him in a feisty tone.

"Nice shot!" Kit complimented Dobby when the pup displayed a keen eye and aim, hitting various targets' heads and knocking them out effortlessly.

"Thanks."

Although Ocelota was quite tiny compared to Panthro, this made her more agile. She held herself good with speed, flexibility and a fierce attitude. Panthro looked from the corner of his eye, watching Ocelota take down cats twice her size.

Tygra cracked his whip and turned invisible, attacking by surprise. Cheetara flew around in a gold flash.

Lion-O pulled Leopera behind him and wielded the sword of Omens. Leopera watched, worried for her best friend as he clashing swords. She held Snarf closer and he nuzzled in return. Then she felt something, an all too familiar feeling.

"Lion-O!" In one swift motion, she ran out and pushed Lion-O just as a dagger flew at him, intending to kill him. Swiftly, Leopera grabbed it, twirled and threw it straight back, stabbing a wall in the end. Lion-O stared at her. Her hair was flung alluring over her shoulders and her bright eyes were dark and protective.

The dagger was pulled out by the high priest himself…Muta. The mountain lion played with the knife in his hand, turning it round and round with his fingers.

He headed for Leopera. "Very impressive, my dear."

"Muta." She growled out.

Muta smirked and then pressed the blade flat against her neck. Leopera stayed perfectly still and glared at him. He only smirked more. Lion-O was ready to help her, but his way was blocked by more El Dara soldiers.

Suddenly a large arm was brought down in between Leopera and Muta, separating them and taking the dagger off of Leopera's skin, also another arm grabbed her and pulled her behind him. What surprising was that a lizard was protecting her. The lizard was green-scaled, very tall and muscular like Panthro and worn a set of armour like Panthro.

"Lizadro." Muta said, his smirk turning into a frown.

The lizard narrowed his eyes. "Muta."

"Leopera's dance was marvellous, but the evening was ruined by a misunderstanding which she reacted aggressively."

"Your so-called 'security' was abusing their positions by bullying the innocent when they should be protecting them!" Leopera lashed out in fury.

"Leopera!" The lizard scolded her, shutting her up and made her look meek and guilty. Her ears flopped, her eyes enlarged, her shoulders sagged and she held her arms close together, and hid more in front of the lizard's back.

Lion-O moved over to his team, moving over to Panthro and Ocelota. "Ocelota, who's the lizard?"

"Lizadro, a former general for the Lizard Army." Ocelota answered, her eyes worried and set on Lizadro and Leopera. "He's somewhat the leader for the captives and innocent of El Dara."

"You respect a lizard?"

"Yes."

"He's seems to have a hold on Leopera. She's either shy as a cub or rebellious now with adults."

"Well, he raised her. About after she ran away."

Lizadro broke away from his glaring with Muta and took Leopera away. Then he glanced to the rooftop and Lex-A and Dobby quickly jumped down from the roof and ran after him, leaving Kit and Kat behind. Leopera looked over her shoulder, her hair softly trembling down her back, looking back to Lion-O longingly.

Lion-O looked back just as longingly and stepped forward, but a small yet sharply-clawed hand slapped his chest, pushing him back.

"Don't follow. You don't want another riot." Ocelota told him with her hand out. She turned, yet her head was looking back. She gave Lion-O a whisper. "We live at the very back of the city."

And then she was off, catching up the group and comforted Leopera. The young leopardess hung her head and sighed, thinking about her dear friend and the horrible reality she had to live.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fight, the ThunderCats waited to Muta and his soldiers to leave. Once the coast was clear, they took off in search of Leopera and her group.

"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!"

The vision showed Lion-O a temple-like house blended in with trees, vines on the walls and branches sticking out of windows. The vision showed him a path to take before ending.

"I know where to go. Let's go!"

Lion-O led the ThunderCats down the path. Kat and Kit ran ahead, can't wait to see Lex-A and Dobby again.

Tygra pulled Lion-O aside. "Lion-O, we need to talk."

"If this is about Leopera having a lizard for a father, I don't want to hear it."

"Look, I'm against her because she came from the slums and I wanted to honour father."

"That doesn't mean you have to be prejudiced."

"I'm sorry. Our family is crazy, I admit that. I should've let you and Leopera alone. You need a friend." A smirk formed on Tygra's lips. "Especially her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you act around her is worse than you were with Cheetara and Pumyra or any other female."

"So?"

"So…you're in love with her."

"_What?"_

Tygra got more confident and begun to tease Lion-O, pitching his cheek. "I've seen the way you look at her. My baby brother is in love…"

"Knock it off!" Lion-O shook him off, blushing madly.

"Think about it, brother. You two have so much in common. You both believe in equality, you're both rebellious, you have strange gifts and she even has the same friends as us! Besides, you're the only male who doesn't hit on her like she's a piece of meat. She actually shows she likes you back."

"Tygra, you're so wro- wait, what?" Lion-O choked on his words. "She likes _me?_"

Tygra laughed at Lion-O shocked face. He dragged the surprised lion back to the others, giving Cheetara a wink. She smiled. Finally they found the home living with nature. They could see Lex-A and Dobby waiting for them at the window, waving at them. Kat and Kit waved back and raced to the house. Lion-O looked for a slender figure, wondering about what Tygra told him.

* * *

The ThunderCats walked up the steps and through the open entrance. Kit and Kat were rolling on the floor with Lex-A and Dobby. Leopera was looking over them from her seat beside Lizadro. Lion-O found it impressive she maintained an air of grace and strength, even when sitting still. Snarf jumped forward to Leopera's arms, licking her happily. Then Ocelota came over and ushered the youngsters and Leopera to upstairs. Just like last time, Leopera looked over her shoulder, casting Lion-O another longing look. Lion-O stared back, leaning forward, tempted to follow her.

"Bet you're looking for answers." Lizadro stepped in front of the young lion, cutting him off from Leopera.

Lion-O hardened his face, frowning mostly because of separation from Leopera. "So start talking."

"El Dara isn't like the fairytale. It has a tyranny. Muta is that. The animals living here are dying, the captured and the ones who lived in El Dara all their lives. Muta thinks of the outside world is vile and keeps anyone who crosses here to 'purify' them. His idea of purifying is forcing submissiveness."

"How awful." Cheetara said.

"Exactly. And time is running out. Leopera had a vision that El Dara will fall as soon a group of warrior cats led by a lion turn up."

"You believe her?" Tygra blurted out by mistake, making Cheetara jab her elbow in his gut. After he grunted, he quickly apologized. "That was a mistake."

"I believe in her and I believe in being prepared. She doesn't have _any_ confidence in her visions but I have faith in her."

"Did she say how can El Dara fall?" Lion-O asked.

"No. She wasn't clear on that part."

"We'll help you."

"What about the stone?" Cheetara asked.

"Forget the stone for now. We need to help. We have the chance to save hundreds of innocent lives or have a repeat of Thundera."

The ThunderCats didn't protest. Lion-O was determined to help the innocent.

"We'll discuss more in the morning. It's been a crazy day." Lizadro said.

Lion-O nodded. The ThunderCats went upstairs for sleep.

The young king came up to Lizadro, curious about one thing. "How did a lizard end up adopting a cat in the first place?"

"Before I came here, I was general of the Lizard's army. My slimy excuse of a lieutenant, Slithe left me for dead in the Lizard War. If I was still in command alongside Mumm-Ra, I would've put you in bars by now."

"You must be a good general."

"I was, I've been told…But that was before I left."

"What happened?"

"I was left for dead during a village raid. Leopera was there. She came out of her hiding place to help me. I thought it was strange that a cat would help a lizard. But she was different. So I took her under my wing and looked out for her ever since."

Lion-O smiled, impressed by Leopera once more. She managed to change the mind of a stoic general of an enemy species. He knew she deserved a guardian after what she had been through as a child in the slums and blessed with an uncontrollable gift. He found her amazing…

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, son."

Lion-O did so and blushed. _Really?_ Is his attraction to Leopera _**that**_ oblivious?

* * *

Luckily there were enough rooms for everyone.

Tygra and Cheetara took the first free room. Unable to control himself with the opportunity of privacy, Tygra pounced on Cheetara.

"Tygra!" Cheetara shrieked. They stumbled onto the bed, striped arms trapping a slim waist. "Tygra!" She tried to break free, but he refused to let her. He pinned her down and kissed her neck. "Tygra, stop it!" But she was laughing, enjoying the pleasure, raking her fingers on his head.

Panthro wandered around looking for a room of his own. He came near one room and heard the laughter of the wily twins and their two friends. Then he saw Ocelota coming out, lifting the door's curtain as she stuck her head back in the room.

"Until the sun comes up, stay in bed! Good night!" She closed the hanging curtain and turned, which she saw Panthro and smiled. "Evening, general."

Panthro grunted and came forward, peeping inside the bedroom and got a shock. Kat and Kit were fast asleep beside Snarf, Lex-A and Dobby in a king-sized bed.

"_What the?"_

Ocelota pulled him back in case he woke up the kids. Fortunately he didn't.

"What's wrong?" Ocelota asked.

"You got the twins to sleep! The twins! Do you know how hard to get the twins to do bed? It took me 3 weeks to get them stick to a curfew!"

Ocelota's smile got wider. "It's called a mother's touch."

"You're a mother?"

"No. Though I like to be one, but El Dara is short on good men."

"I noticed."

He got another shock when she came close, pressing her hands on his wide chest, sending tingles throughout his body.

She was smiling yet her eyes glinted. "He could be right under my nose. Or I'm under his…" She backed off, walking away and her tail slid under his nose. "Night, night."

Panthro was left bewildered. And smirking. "Crazy female."

* * *

Lion-O passed an entrance, giving a glance and then went backwards. Outside, looking out on the balcony overlooking the jungle of a backyard, looking up at the moon, was Leopera. Her head was up and her bright eyes were focused on the moon, her body bathing in the moonlight and the darkness of late night.

Lion-O stood at the entrance, just looking at her. Her hair glowed bluer in the light. He remembered the time when he tried sneaking up on her, but every time he failed.

He decided to do again. He took one quiet step….

"I know you're behind me, Lion-O."

Lion-O stumbled and went back up. Leopera didn't move once, except for her lips.

"Wow…" Lion-O said, walking over to her until he was right beside her. "You're amazing. No one can best you."

It was a compliment but it brought Leopera to tears. She brought her head down and started sobbing.

"Leopera?" He put his arms around her, hugging her gently.

She laid her hands on his chest, laying her head down too. "I'm a curse."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" She lashed at him, unleashing emotions kept bottled up. Lion-O didn't let go and held tight on her even when she clawed him. "I'm a curse, Lion-O! I have these visions coming at me like the wind!" She broke down sobbing and jumped at him, arms around him, burying her face and sobs in his neck. He hugged her tight. Eventually she calmed down and she started talking again. "What worth am I? I'm an orphan from the worse side of the slums, even the other streetcats didn't trust me. I caused trouble wherever I go, when I tried justice in this wretched city or when it comes to you. I was so selfish about wanting a family and love, I kept you for myself. But El Dara made me wish I was back in Thundera. I was treated the same for being an outsider but it got worse when I grew up. Apparently, I'm the most beautiful girl in all of El Dara. Ocelota was kind enough to let me and Lizadro live in her family home. I'm grateful for Lizadro, Ocelota, Lex-A and Dobby but…Even after all these years, I never forget Thundera after the nightmares I have of Thundera's fall. _The arrival of my best friend brings the end of a city. _It would probably mean the same if I came back to Thundera, you know, the other way around."

"Jaga tried to find you after you left. He was willing to take you in."

"How hard is it to find a psychic leopard?"

"Very, according to Jaga." He stroked her hair. "We actually thought we could go to the clerics that time."

She moved her hands to his arms, clutching tightly. She cried once more. "You're the only thing I ever wanted."

Lion-O's eyes flew open. He pulled back and stared at her. "Leopera…"

"Dance with me…please. Like when we were kids."

He nodded and took her hands. They began to dance with only their hands intertwined. Then Lion-O wrapped an arm around Leopera's waist, pulling her close. They took it slow like a waltz, then it got more intimate, Leopera moving her body against her partner, Lion-O putting his hands on her waist, but he treated her with respect and care. He twirled her around and brought her back close. Their eyes were locked and they were smiling. Lion-O felt the balcony railing for a flower. Once he felt a velvety stem, he pricked it and offered a pretty pink flower to Leopera with a grin. Leopera coyly blinked her eyes, flattered, and took it for a sniff. But she recoiled when the flower turned out to be a butterfly, fluttering in her face before flying off.

Lion-O cringed. "Uh…That wasn't supposed to happen."

Leopera only laughed and hugged him. "I missed you."

Lion-O hugged her back. "I missed you too."

"Lion-O…There's something I have to tell you." She sounded shy. "When we were young…I…I had a vision…One where…I became a queen." She buried her face between his shoulder and neck, sobbing again. "I think I might be queen of El Dara…"

Lion-O understood why she was crying. She feared of being with Muta, someone she hate and didn't love. He narrowed his eyes and held her possessively. He loved her so much, more than he did with Cheetara and Pumyra. His love was deeper than before…Then he realized something. She was destined to be a queen…

"Leopera…I'm king now…"

Leopera's eyes flew open and she instantly broke free, leaning against the balcony's balusters. "No. No, it can't be. You deserve better than a tramp."

Lion-O growled, surprising her, trapped her in his arms with both hands on the bar, then grabbed her by the waist with one arm and gripped her chin with the other hand, forcing her to look into his determined eyes.

"You're not a tramp. You're compassionate, brave and passionate." He was honest about it. She gasped. "I love you because of that, because I admire your bravery, because you helped that hyena against those guards, because you make me feel good to be myself, because I find you beautiful every time I see you, because of who you are." He moved from her chin and cupped the side of her face. "Your beauty isn't everything to me. _You _are everything to me."

She leaned into his hand, their eyes in a longing gaze…Her eyes watered, but her face was happy. Her hands caressed his face and she pulled, bringing him forward and kissed him.

Lightning stroke once their lips touched. Lion-O moved his arms to pull her closer, pressing her against him. Leopera groaned in his mouth and he groaned, hugging her tight. The kissing became passionate. Leopera ran her fingers through his red hair, loving every second. Lion-O practically devoured her, unable to control himself. He pulled back and looked at her with clouded eyes. He dove to her shoulder and pierced his canines into her skin. She cried out in ecstasy. He detached his teeth and kissed her again with renewed passion. She wasted no time in returning the favour. She wanted him for years.

But good things come to an end. Suddenly, she froze under his lips, her eyes snapping open.

Lion-O pulled back, worried. "Leopera? What's wrong?" His love stayed frozen until she started falling back. He caught her and pulled her back. "Leopera!"

Leopera was deaf apart from the ringing in her ears. Images flashed before her eyes. Rushing water and a glowing light-blue diamond in a pile of dust. She unconsciously described her vision out loud. _"Water everywhere…the diamond in the rough…"_

Lion-O took in her words and wondered about them. "Water? Diamond?"

Leopera shivered as she regained consciousness. She slumped on Lion-O, slowly breathing in and out.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Lion-O questioned, making her freeze again. "I know you did." He backed off and pierced his eyes at her. "Tell me."

Leopera gulped, but told him anyway. "I saw you…there was water everywhere…and I saw a diamond. I don't know what it means. I don't understand what my visions are telling me until much later when they come true in some way."

"We'll find out."

"But El Dara is supposed to fall now you're here."

"Well, with the corruption here, I wouldn't be surprised. Besides, I'm not leaving without you. Now when I just found you." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out the simple necklace he got earlier. "I know it's not the most extravagant necklace but I think it's beautiful, even being so simple."

Leopera smiled. "I love it. Thank you."

She turned her head and lifted her hair, giving Lion-O the chance to put the necklace on her. The small yellow sun pendant managed to stand out on her skin. Leopera smiled, gazing down at her new necklace. She swiftly whipped her head around and kissed Lion-O. He responded just as eager.

After a long while of making out, Leopera led Lion-O to her room. The young lovers snuggled in her bed. Lion-O was laying on his back with an arm around Leopera, who curled up beside him.

"Good night, my king." Leopera bid, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good night, my love." He replied. She closed her eyes, falling to sleep. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Finally."

He kissed her head and fell asleep, finally with something of his own, someone who can love him.


End file.
